Just a little longer, let us stay here
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: A soft little moment between two people beside the lake...


A/N: just a fluffy something I have written, it is kind of annyoing that I still haven't found any prof that someone beside me likes this pairing even though it has so many possibilities to it.

* * *

Bare feet walked softly through the soft grass, past the vast amount of flowers in various colours, carrying they owner with silent steps towards a small forest hidden in a small valley. Stars glistered like a million diamonds on the dark blue velvet of the night sky. There was no sound except the warm spring wind gliding through the lush grass, white marble ruins. The figure stopped for a few minutes, gazing up at the sky with emerald green eyes, listening to the wind before continuing they way towards the valley.

The nearer the valley become one could even more clearly notice a faint melody mixed into the breeze sweeping through the paradise granted only for few. Soon the meadows become a forest filled with the melody of a lyre as the ancient trees opened into a clearing in which's middle a lake sparkled, like a mirror reflecting the stars and moon.

"Shouldn't you be in bed already? You know that if you appear tired tomorrow will you only be fretted over." said a smooth, deep voice which drew a soft smile on pale rose coloured lips.

"I went to your room to make sure that you don't have any nightmares and found your empty so I went to look for you." come the honest reply as the figure neared the one sitting on a rock by the lake, the moon's light only highlighting his long silver hair and matching coloured eyes. There was a chuckle before silver and emerald gazed into each other.

"I wanted for you to spend a night in your own bed, without needing to come to mine and taking care of my problems." he replied placing the lyre on the ground as the other reached him, soft hands gently cupping his face, they gazes never leaving that of the other.

"You have deled with those nightmares since the Age of Myth yourself, not telling anyone or asking for they help." come the stern voice filled with both worry and gentleness. It was so familiar to a voice he had heard in the past, the voice of a mortal princess he had adored, but wasn't allowed to have even in her death, but now if one would make him choose between the two of them, he knew whom he would choose.

"That didn't stop you from finding out." he grumbled, arms wrapped around the small waist, pulling the slender body against himself so that his head was resting on the other's heart which beat in a gentle, calming rhythm as long fingers played with his hair. Sometimes was it kind of hard to fully believe that this slender, fragile body belonged to a man instead of a woman and that truly how much strength lay hidden behind the merciful, pure nature for the man he was holding in his arms had truly the purest soul he had ever encountered.

"True and I'm glad that I did." was the gently reply before the hands withdrew from the silver strains and instead wrapping themselves around his shoulders and a small part of his neck, they hold protective, but still gentle. "Every creature needs sometime to rely on someone else to be there for them no matter if they are mortal or divine, so this goes for you to Thanatos." he could only smile at the determined tone with which the other had said these words.

"You are nosy Saint of Athena." the God of Death said before pulling the emerald haired male into his lap, gently kissing the pale rose coloured lips. "Though this is one of your traits which are an usual attribute for those dedicated to the Gods." he said smirking at the beautiful creature that had stepped into his life and this time he had made sure that nothing could come between them as he had claimed the others innocence on this very shore in Elysium. Thus according to ancient law if a God or Goddess should claim a mortal's innocence in Elysium out of love, after the virginal blood creates a new flower type as proof of that feeling, has the divinity a right to claim that person as they immortal consort. Though till now had no one knowledge about what he had done in the time the Saint lived at the Twin Temples to fulfil the contract which request that he lives from spring till the start of fall in the Underworld to serve as a councillor for Lord Hades.

"And here I thought that you thought that it was one of my charms." the young saint laughed while cuddling closer to the God, not fearing that the other was a personification of death itself or his dislike against mortals, he knew why that was and to be truthful, they are making good progress with that one.

"I think that would take us all night and even though I love gazing at mother's work I don't want for you to get into trouble with your sister in the morning, not to mention Lord Hades." Thanatos said with a small sigh, he knew that he was kind of acting out of character, but he couldn't help it if near the other, only a single touch was enough to calm his rage.

"It is fine, she is with your brother" he replied with a knowing smirk and Thanatos could not do anything other then to return it, during the eighteenth century was he ready to grab Pandora push her into a room then grab his twin, throw him in the same room an lock the door telling Hypnos to man up and decide already what he wants. The only ground he didn't do it and endured his brother's annoying confusion about if he should act on his interest in the mortal woman or to try discharging the feelings because of his brother, - in all honesty, he would not have cared if Hypnos would have picked the former-, was because he feared if it worked to well then he would need to do the whole finding Hades-sama and making everything ready for the Holly War alone. He now kind of knew that he had made the right decision, those two constantly disappeared together at nights seeing how Pandora lived in the Twin Temples whenever her "little brother" was here. His thoughts were interrupted by soft, warm lips pressing against his cold ones, well he was the personification of death and corpses don't exactly count as warm, but that never seemed to bother his lover.

"Shun." he tried again, even if Pandora would be half asleep tomorrow when they need to appear in the throne room that didn't mean that Lord Hades would not question why his former host looked tired, the Lord of the Underworld had developed a deep attachment to his last host.

"We won't stay long I promise, it is just that I'm back here since nearly a month and beside laying in your arms in the nights is it as if you are avoiding me." his tone held a little sadness in it mixed with a tint of fear. This was kind of the main ground Shun had come out here to the lake, he was worried that he had done something to displease the God or the worse scenario about which he didn't dare thinking was that he had seen him as a replacement for Andromeda whose cloth he wore and was now discharging him after realizing that he was noting like the young woman who first managed to touch the heart of Death.

"Shun" Thanatos said as he gently pushed the other away, noticing the pain in those lovely emerald eyes but he only grabbed one of the other's hands an placed a small flower into it. The flower had diamond shaped light pink petals trimmed with silver, the soft petals formed a star like shape. "You remember what I said about this flower?" Thanatos inquired as a small blush appeared on his lover's cheeks when he nodded, his eyes on the flower.

"You said that this was the result of…" his cheeks reddened even further as memories about that night from two years ago come to him, the gentle creases, heated touches, hungry kisses under the starry night sky. Thanatos only smirked at the other's embarrassment, easily reading his thoughts from his eyes, it pleased him that they first night together as lovers meant so much to him mate. Reaching out he gently pulled the other against his body, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead and lips.

"These flowers are proff of me claiming you as mine and I intend to not let anyone your overprotective and annoying older brother in the front" at this Shun couldn't help himself then to giggle as he remembered how Ikki had argued with the God when he come to pick up Shun for the first time to fulfil his part of the peace treaty" that I wish to have you at my side for all eternity. I'm sorry if I may have given you the impression that I have lost interest in you, it is only that I was kind of stunned that I have met another person who could touch my heart and make me love them even more then anyone other before them." at hearing those words Shun looked up, his eyes wide and innocent as they gazed up into silver ones which could be cold and cutting like steel, but this time they were warm like liquid silver as they gazed down at him. "You heard me Shun, if one of the other Gods would ever give me a chance to have Andromeda at my side I would decline without hesitation, because you are the one who holds my heart now in they hands, true a part of is will be forever with her, but you are my lover, the one I chose to be my mate and consort." the God of Death finished before kissing his mate while gently whipping away the tears of happiness staining the soft cheeks.

The two of them could stay for ten more minutes before heading back to the temples and going to bed to get some sleep, beside that had Thanatos still five months to find ways for the two of them to be alone so that he could make up for neglecting his lover. He will certainly not mind the making up part that was for sure, as for being left alone, well he could ask Shun get Pandora to try out her new bikini in her bedroom why he gets his brother in there with a trick, that would certainly eliminate the problem of they siblings bothering them. Though for now was it time to enjoy the fact that he was holding his young lover as they shared a deep kiss with another.

_Owari_


End file.
